


Wedding Dress

by ffwriter2018



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Barden Bellas - Freeform, F/F, Wedding Planning, Wedding dress shoping, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffwriter2018/pseuds/ffwriter2018





	Wedding Dress

Beca and Chloe have been together for about 4 years. Their romantic relationship started about a year after they moved up to college at the end of their senior year. Once they moved to New York they were forced to share a fold out bed that’s where things got real really fast. Beca always understood that her and Chloe had something special but was hesitant on addressing it. It scared her, Chloe was always the most important person in Beca’s life. Just as Beca was to Chloe, both didn’t want to risk their friendship completely oblivious to the others feelings. One night they were just laying in bed cozied up in their bed when Beca took the leap of faith in telling Chloe. Beca paused the show, sat up in the bed took a deep breath then looked at Chloe. With a hopeful feeling except she felt like she was going to get sick. Chloe look at her with a confused look knowing Beca was thinking something so instead of questioning her Chloe gave her a chance to gather thoughts. 

 

Beca looked at Chloe with a small smile just as she always does. Every time she looks at Chloe she always smiles. No matter if she has just had the worst day at the studio or a horrible meeting with her boss. Whenever she sees Chloe or talks to or about her Beca can’t help the smile that forms on her face and the way she gets butterfly’s in her stomach.“I need to tell you something. It’s something that I’ve been thinking about for a while, just didn’t know how or when to. But I just have to get it out all at once. I’m hoping you can just let me ramble on and let me say everything before you respond or react? Please?” Beca looks at Chloe after saying that last part with a smirk. Chloe looks at Beca giggles a little when she respond “Of course. I’m listening.” Chloe answers sincerely.

“Here it goes.” Beca says as she looks directly into Chloe’s eyes. “I’m in love with you. I’m in love with every little thing you do, every little quirk about you. I’ve loved you since our junior year of college. I never said anything back then because I had and have no idea how you feel. I didn’t want to do anything that would ever jeopardize our friendship. You mean so much to me it scares me. But this past year sharing a studio apart and non the less a bed with you has been the worst and best. The worst because I want to kiss you goodnight and good-morning everyday and I can’t. The best because I fall asleep and wake up with you right next to me, it’s the perfect way to start and end my day. I needed to tell you now because my feelings aren’t going away they are getting stronger. It maybe selfish of me to throw all this on you but I needed to tell you, needed you to know.” Beca finishes she wipes the tears that feel from eyes.All Chloe does is kiss her and tell her she loves her too. That’s only the beginning of their love story.

————–Present Day————

Beca stood in front of a tall mirror in a long strapless white fitted dress.She is standing in her wedding dress it was her last fitting. She was completely zoned out until she heard a few sniffles behind her when she turned around to see her friends all in tears. Beca stood in front of all the Bellas except for her future bride. She was never one for having all the attention on her but she had to admit she secretly wanted their approval. Amy is the first one to say something.”Wow shorty.” Amy says as she sniffles about to burst into tears. “Don’t Amy don’t start crying now I just turned around.” Beca says as she tries to subtly tries to wipe her eyes. “Beca you look absolutely gorgeous” Aubrey is the one to say that as she stands up to go face to face with Beca. She stands there looking at her, cause they had a very rocky start to their friendship. Aubrey is Chloe’s best friend she’s the one who probably knows Chloe the best before Beca. She is very protective of Chloe so when it came time that they finally told her that they were a couple Aubrey gave Beca the “if you hurt my friend I’ll hurt you talk.” Aubrey was crying when she hugged Beca because she saw how happy Beca made Chloe and vise versa. She was truly happy for both of her friends. All the other girls gave their admiration for her dress saying how unlike but like Beca this dress was. Some messing with her saying how they figured she would be in a black dress or how they were surprised she wasn’t wearing jeans or a tux. “Alright guys stop crying you have to keep it together especially if Chloe is coming in after me to show you guys hers.” Beca huffs as she dabs her eyes with a tissue she was handed.She turns around and takes one last look at herself in the mirror and nods. She’s finally one step closer to the day she marries her best friend. 

Chloe has been sitting at a cafe a couple blocks away from where her fiance and best friends were. Her and Beca played rock paper scissors to see who would show their friends first. Beca had lost so she went first and Chloe couldn’t wait until she got the message that Beca was all done.She practically ran to the bridal shop when she got the message to head over. By the time she was there Beca was already back into her normal black jeans and black leather jacket. As soon as she saw Beca she got the biggest smile on her face. She couldn’t believe that her and Beca were finally getting married. “Hey ladies” Chloe said as she walked right over and gave Beca a kiss. “Hi babe” Beca smiles “ Ok I’m going to go, I got told that as soon as you walk in I needed to leave. There is no way I’m not listening cause they are already emotional and bossy. So good luck babe I’ll see you in a little bit. Love you” Beca walks away and waves to the girls who mean everything to her. Chloe turns around and does notice that most of the girls eyes were red and puffy. She could only imagine how stunning her Beca looked. Just the thought of seeing Beca in her wedding dress made Chloe smile from ear to ear. “Ok Chloe come on lets get you back there and get your dress on.” Aubrey all but gave her a direct order. “Eye-eye captain.” Chloe smirked walking towards the back. “That’s right I am the captain.”Aubrey laughs and all the girls laugh and walk towards the back.

Chloe is standing in the dressing room looking at her self in her wedding dress. It’s very Chloe white with a long train puffy but yet the details are very delicate. When she comes out of the dressing room all she hears are gasps. She finally stands looking at all her friends, they are all crying. Even Amy and Lily are crying. Chloe starts get emotional as well, seeing all her girls getting emotional because of her.”Chloe wow.’ Stacie is the first to compose her self well enough. All the other Bellas nod in agreement taking a few minutes to compose themselves. “So girls are these happy tears or tears of how are we going to tell her the dress looks horrible.”Chloe chuckles because she truly knows the answer. “Shut up Chloe you know how we feel about it. Seeing you and Beca I think hits us because it’s finally happening. You and Beca both deserve this happiness and I think I can speak for all the girls, that we are all happy and relieved that you guys are together and starting you life as one. I love you Chloe and I truly am so happy for you.”Aubrey says as she goes up to Chloe both are sobbing and they hug each other tightly. Chloe whispers” Thank you Bree so much.” Aubrey backs up wiping her eyes Chloe does the same just as a teary face Amy comes up to Chloe. “Amy” Chloe like whines cause she engulfs her and whispers in her ear cause she doesn’t want all the Bellas hearing. “ I love you and Beca so much. Seeing you both change for the better once you got together in our little studio apartment. To seeing the huge growth in the both of you individually and as a couple over the past couple years. But this is the best friend obligation if you hurt her I’ll hurt you but I know for a doubt you will never hurt her. She makes you happy and feel safe and you make short stack feel that.So I’m saying is I’m so happy for two of my favorite people. Don’t tell any of the Bellas of what I just told you either.” Amy pulls back and is surprised that Chloe is a bubbling mess. “ Thank you Amy so much. I love you.” Chloe stops her self when shes about to say the word “TO”. She stops and smiles at Amy who goes and sits down. “Ok now that we got Beca and I’s dresses out of the way. I’m going to go and change. Someone call Beca and let her know to comeback so we can see all of you in your dresses.” Chloe starts walking back and she hears all the girls arguing on who’s calling Beca cause they can’t wait to try on. Within minutes Beca comes strolling in and Chloe comes running to her and hugs her. “Thank gosh your back they are so emotional and very rushy lets go and watch all our bridesmaids and maid of honors try on their dresses and cry even more.” Beca smiles at her and kisses her. They are pulled out of their reality when they hear Amy yelling.”I need one of you pitches to help me out over here.” The soon to be couple laugh and walk over to sit and watch what is going to be a very entertaining next 20-30 minutes.


End file.
